


Ushijima

by rabiddog



Series: Kageyama harem [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Significant Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama isn't a morning person.Ushijima doesn't mind too much, though their breakfast really is going to go cold.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Kageyama harem [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 247





	Ushijima

**Author's Note:**

> ozymandias - percy bysshe shelley

Kageyama was stretched along a plush, dipping mattress; tan limbs star-fishing out to each corner of the vast bed; a delicate chest rising and falling with each, mellow breath. It was apparent that he was in a world of his own – a world encompassed by pure serenity and soundless tranquility that only he could relax within. 

Sleep hadn't come easily to the raven-head at first. He'd spent hours tossing and turning within silken sheets, his arms and legs kicking out amongst fits of frustration. The essence of necessary rest was a prize that Kageyama hadn't yet been able to conquer properly. 

He was the king of kings - the ruler of all upon a volleyball court. Other teams would eye him with desirous gazes, looking at his skill with envy, and they would despair. Kageyama had a wrinkled lip and a sneer of cold command – a grasping hand that would take and take. But when it came to visiting the land of dreams? He was nothing more than a slobbering follower. 

A slobbering follower, with a glowing halo of illumination and the faint touch of an angel. 

Kageyama wasn't like anyone else, though, not really. No matter how many insomniacs he could relate to as they fought to keep their eyes closed. See, even now, as he lay sprawled and gently mumbling to himself, he was an untouchable God. 

Streaks of a shining, golden light peeking through opened blinds only helped to add to that Divine imagery. 

Ushijima couldn't help but to stare at Tobio's muscled, tan form. He was sleek in a way like nobody else was - delicate in a way that just couldn't be explained. His exaggerated brawn was only helping to add to such an oddly exquisite depiction. 

Each day, Ushijima was reminded of exactly why he fell in love with one Kageyama Tobio. 

"We need to get to practice soon, Tobio." 

Ushijima's voice, a serenading choir of brass timber and deep tunes, rumbled from the confines of a robust chest, his lips quirking just slightly as he watched over his grumbling husband. Kageyama could act like such a child when he wanted to. 

"Wakatoshi..." Kageyama whined back, eyelids peeling up with slow motions. He was evidently still half-asleep, barely aware of what was going on around him at that moment. It was true that the raven had never been a morning person (no matter what some may assume.) 

"Tobio," Ushijima responded lightly, the bed dipping from his substantial weight as he settled down. 

Kageyama rolled slightly, his exposed skin glistening with a sheet of shimmering gold. For a moment, Ushijima had the strong urge to lather him in the finest of jewels and daintiest of chains, though he quickly pushed that thought away. 

"You must get up. I have prepared breakfast for the two of us." Wakatoshi urged gently, his long fingers pressing out to run through Tobio's lustrous, onyx locks. 

Kageyama only murmured under the gentle touches, seemingly more lost within the calming sensation of his husband massaging at his scalp. That was no surprise, though; the younger setter certainly did enjoy a good stroke now and again. 

"I don't want to. Not yet." 

Wakatoshi sighed at the petulant, similarly childlike tone. "The food will get cold." 

Tobio peered up at him then, misty, slanted eyes still covered in a film of unmissable sleep. The deep bags standing stark against lightened skin were more than obvious, but Ushijima knew that Kageyama would hate to miss practice if he allowed him to. 

"We can reheat it." Kageyama finally decided, seemingly pleased with his own response. 

The raven appeared to arch slightly then, his painted toes curling and calloused fingertips sinking into the plush pillows that adorned their spacious bed. 

As Ushijima let his warm gaze browse over his husband's feline mannerisms, he couldn't help but to be reminded of the bleeding red shades and hissing tongues of Nekoma. For a moment, he sort of wondered what they were up to, how their lives had been shaped – No. He was getting distracted again. 

"You won't be happy with yourself if you miss practice, Tobio." 

Another grumble came from his setter, but Ushijima could tell that now Kageyama was making no move to attempt to return to the land of sleep. He was sticking firmly in his blistering reality, toes barely dipping into the overpowering sea of rest. 

"Mm. I know. I'm awake." 

"Are you sure?" 

This time, as Kageyama looked towards Ushijima, there was no exhaustion or playful tiredness, just a narrowed gaze and downturned lips. 

"Yes. See? My eyes are open." Tobio pointed out, slowly peeling away the expensive sheets that had seemingly begun to attach to his supple body. "I'm awake." 

Wakatoshi couldn't help but to chuckle. "You're incorrigible, is what you are, Tobio." 

A slick tongue stuck out towards Ushijima, the owner not bothering with a more grown-up rebuttal. Instead, he focused on attempting to get up and adequately awaken. While it was confirmed that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now, the idea of just relaxing back on their luxury mattress was far too tempting for him even to entertain. 

Kageyama had an immense, all-consuming love for volleyball, and as much as he may dislike getting out of bed, he refused ever to miss practice. It was something (along with his loving husband) that genuinely kept him going each day. 

"Let's go shower together." 

Wakatoshi paused from his perch in the doorway. He had been planning on going back into the kitchen to make everything stayed at least warm, but- 

"The food will be stone cold." 

"As I said before, we can just reheat it." 

Ushijima's brows raised. "You hate reheating things. I'm pretty sure you said that any reheated food automatically tasted like 'processed trash.'" 

Kageyama gave a little sigh, gently reaching for his husband's hand with a pleading gaze. In contrast, it was undoubtedly true that he had said that he didn't really care at this moment in time. "Please?" 

Wakatoshi stared for a few more moments, the expression on his faze contemplative, and even his honey gaze was calculating. He had already showered before while Tobio was still resting, but another one surely couldn't hurt. Plus, he'd never tire of seeing his husband's beautiful body. 

"Ah- Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
